A Weasley Good Deed
by lucawindmover
Summary: On a nice summer day, Fred and George decide they need to do their little brother a favor...


"A Weasley Good Deed"

By Lucawindmover

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley yawned and stretched, his feet dangling off of the bed he had long outgrown. He sighed and put his hands behind his head and stared up at the bottom of his brother's bed. Fred hated the bunk beds that he and his twin, George, had shared since they were little. "George, are you up yet?"<p>

When Fred received no answer, he placed his feet on the bottom of George's bed and lifted it slightly in the air, letting it fall back into place with a loud thud. "I said, are you up yet?"

A groggy George replied, "Well, I am now."

"Good because I have something I want to talk to you about," Fred said, swinging his long legs off of the bed and getting himself up.

He watched as George rolled over to face the wall, pulling the blankets over his head. "What is so important that we have to talk about it before we're rightly awake?"

"Why my dear brother, I thought you had more compassion in your little heart than that. Seeing as this is about the youngest male Weasley, I'd say it's very important," Fred said with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

George pulled his head out from under the covers. "I dare say you have gotten my attention. What about our ickle Ronniekins?"

Fred moved over to the window and gazed out over the wild garden behind the house. "I don't know if you have noticed, but I think our ickle Ronniekins has started to grow up."

George threw his blankets to the foot of his bed and sat up, dangling his legs off the side of the bed. "Impossible. What makes you say that?"

"You mean you haven't noticed how he looks at our dear Hermione Granger?"

Realization dawned on George's face. He jumped nimbly to the floor. "Are you about to suggest what it is I think you're thinking?"

Fred grinned at his twin. "I suggest we help the poor sod spill his guts to her. What do you say?"

George mirrored his brother's grin. "Tell me what you propose, oh brother of mine."

* * *

><p>Fred and George were pleased to know that one of their intended victims (because they fully believed Hermione to be a victim in this situation) was to arrive later that day. The sooner they could put their plan into action, the better off they believed everyone would be. The two spent the better part of the day in their room, going over details and generally having a laugh at their younger brother's expense, little to his knowledge. When their mother called them downstairs for Hermione's arrival, both took deep breaths and steeled themselves so as not to give anything away.<p>

Hermione arrived by Floo and was already in the living room before they were able to make it down the stairs. She was covered in dust but could not have looked more stunning. Her hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck in a loose bun and she was tanned from the summer sun. She wore a very flattering blue sun dress, which she was now trying to beat the soot out of.

Fred noticed Ron was standing in the corner, mouth agape and ears flaming red. _This may be easier than I anticipated_, Fred thought with a smile. He shot George a knowing look and realized his twin was thinking the same thing.

The pair barely contained their amusement as they watched the awkward reunion. Ron and Hermione were barely able to speak two words to each other. Hermione, no doubt, had noticed Ron's changes from the summer as well. He had grown another few inches and was well tanned himself from practicing Quidditch in the garden. He had truly improved and earned the muscles to prove it.

Both teenagers were blushing furiously at this point, adding to Fred and George's merriment. Their plan would work perfectly.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner, Ron and Hermione retired to the garden to play a game of wizard's chess in the failing sunlight. Hermione was dreadful at the game, as everyone knew, but enjoyed Ron's company so she agreed to play. The sun was near to setting and in the dim light of the evening, the couple set up the chess set on an old stone bench near the bushes. Facing each other with the chess board between them, they began to play. Little did they know, Fred and George were hiding in the bushes, wands at the ready.<p>

"And we are sure this is going to work correctly, right George?" Fred asked quietly, suddenly a little apprehensive about what they were about to do.

"Nearly one hundred percent, Fred," George answered.

"I suppose that is going to have to do. Ready George?"

"Ready, Fred."

The pair counted to three and then unleashed the experimental spell they had been working on for weeks.

"Amarliarmus!"

Just as Fred and George had hoped, Ron's left hand and Hermione's right hand shot together. The couple looked at their hands, stunned.

"How-how…how did that happen?" Ron stuttered as his cheeks began to redden. Ron glanced at Hermione's face and then back at their entwined fingers. He could not believe his luck.

Hermione's bewildered expression mirrored his own. "I heard an incantation, I think, from those bushes," she replied, trying to point to the bushes where the twins were hiding.

But as she moved to point, she realized that she still gripped Ron's hand in her own. And she couldn't let go. Neither could he. Their hands were as if they had been glued together. The couple's eyes met and both realized what that meant. They were stuck together, quite literally in fact.

"Um, Hermione," Ron started, staring at her hand in his and growing more red all the time.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione replied. She was still staring at his hand and unable to look him in the eye. If Ron's face was red, it was nothing to the usually composed Hermione. George noticed that she was holding her breath. He hoped she would remember to let it out before she fainted.

"I don't think I can let go. Either of us for that matter. I think we might have been jinxed," he said in a shaky voice.

Hermione smiled shyly, some of her usual wit breaking through the tension in the air, "Well, surely you're joking. I mean, what gave that away?"

Ron gave a shaky laugh.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Fred and George could hardly contain their laughter. Watching the couple's awkward situation was by far the most entertaining moment of the whole summer thus far.

"I don't know if we did this for them, or really for our own enjoyment," George said, grinning at their baby brother.

"I can't wait for them to realize that the only way the spell can be broken is if they kiss," Fred whispered, not wanting to take his eyes off of the couple even for a moment.

"I just hope they don't realize it was us. Mum will kill us if she finds out," George replied, looking decidedly grim.

Fred gulped. "I hadn't really thought about that. You know, what if they don't figure it out before time for bed?"

He watched as the thought struck home with George. That hadn't crossed his mind as they developed the plan. "Well then surely Mum would find out. How did we overlook this possibility? Perhaps we should lend them some assistance?"

"My thinking exactly," Fred answered. "But how should we do it? We can't just walk up to them the way they are now. They'd both start stuttering and blushing, I mean worse than they already are, and then we'd be back a step."

"Well, we'll have to go about this tactfully. I would hate to scar ickle Ronniekins for life," George said, running his fingers through his ginger hair.

Fred's eyes lit up immediately. "So we'll play their strengths. I have a great idea. Surely Hermione will try to think of a way to fix the situation and where does she always look first?"

"In a book," replied both twins at once.

A few moments later, Fred and George returned from a quick trip to the house. Fred jotted a quick note on the inside cover of one of his mother's silly romance novels. "This is going to be great. Surely she'll get the message."

George took the book and smiled. "Hope she does. It's probably our only chance," He looked over the edge of the bush to see a blushing Ron and Hermione trying furiously to pull their hands apart. He took a breath and tossed the book so that it landed on the ground at Hermione's feet.

The twins quickly apparated to their bedroom. They didn't want to be seen but they still wanted to see what would happen.

"Did you see who threw that?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron had a better view of the bushes but had been looking in Hermione's eyes when the book came their way. He turned his head to the side quickly, blushing a whole new shade of red.

"Sorry, no, but I did hear someone apparate. Who do you think threw it? Could it have been whoever jinxed us?" Ron asked, trying to look anywhere but at Hermione or her hand, pressed warmly against his. He had never realized how small her hands were, or how soft.

"I have a good idea," Hermione replied. She leaned down and picked up the novel. She flipped it open with her free hand and grimaced.

"What is it?" Ron asked, looking at her for the first time since the book hit the ground near them. He had felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

"Well, I believe this must be some sort of joke cooked up by those meddlesome brothers of yours," Hermione answered.

"You mean George and Fred?"

Hermione sighed, "The very same."

Upstairs, Fred and George rolled with laughter.

"Did you hear what she called us? 'Meddlesome!' As if she has never meddled with anything in her life. Ha!" George said.

"Shhh, I think this is about to get good," Fred replied.

Down below, Hermione read out loud the note inside the book. "Well, it says 'Hands of loved ones brought together need only the passion of a kiss to be released.'"

If Fred and George thought Ron couldn't get any more red, they were sorely mistaken.

Hermione responded first, trying to look in Ron's eyes, which was difficult considering he stared pointedly at the ground. "I don't suppose that would be so bad," she said slowly, testing Ron's reaction.

Ron seemed to release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "No, I-I don't think it would be so bad if you don't think it would be so bad. I mean if you think it would be bad, we surely wouldn't have to do that but if you thin-"

Hermione put a free finger up to his lips. He started at the contact, eyes turning to hers. "Ron, you're rambling."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Hermione turned her head to the side. "Do I really make you that nervous?"

Ron nodded.

George could not contain himself. He leaned out the window and called down to the couple sitting in the garden in the failing light. "Just KISS her already!"

For once, Ron didn't hesitate. He cupped Hermione's cheek with his free hand and pulled her lips to his. Hermione sighed into him and didn't seem to notice that her once captive hand was the one now entwined in ginger hair.

Fred and George pulled back from the window to give their younger brother a little privacy.

"You know George, I think we are wonderful to him," Fred said, pulling the curtains shut over their window.

"I know Fred. Wonder if he'll thank us for that?" George replied as he hopped up on his bed.

Fred sighed. "Probably not. But that's okay. I know Hermione will."

The twins laughed. Their good deed for the summer went better than they had expected.

* * *

><p>AN: This was the first fan fiction I ever wrote, but not the first one I posted. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter and those things related to Harry Potter. I just enjoy tormenting the wonderful characters she has created for us.

Update: As of July 5, 2011, this is a completed story. I wrote it several ago, before the last book came out. All of my Harry Potter fanfiction used to be posted on another site. I've recently decided to move all of my finished stories here. Thank you for reading and please review.

Also, I now have set up a separate Facebook account for my writing! www . facebook . com/Lucawindmover (minus the spaces). This is a great way to keep informed about updates, brainstorming, ask questions and give feedback. For authors, it's a great way to bounce ideas and keep in touch. I hope you will all friend-request me. It's been a lot of fun using this account to keep up with writing!


End file.
